1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instrument for handling a radiation image and more particularly to an instrument for storing and displaying a radiation image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques of handling radiation images are becoming more and more important today. More particularly, observation of an X-ray image is very important in the field of medical diagnosis.
Up to this time, there have been used a radio-photographic instrument or an X-ray television set for displaying radiation images. But the radiation dose to which a human body can be exposed at one time is 300 to 400 mrem with commercially available instruments. Because a radiation dose of a high level harms man, it is desirable that the radiation dose used in radiography be as low as possible.